(Not) a Fairytale
by asteriaphoebe
Summary: My journey has always been a perfect fairytale. Until you ruin it…


**(Not) A Fairytale**

Disclaimer: Pokémon © Game freak

Hi, I'm Aster. I started my adventure months ago, at New Bark Town, with my trusted partner, my Cyndaquil. Who knows a simple errand from Prof. Elm, my neighbor, could become a very big adventure?

My journey is like a fairytale. Imagine, I got a chance to see the world! During my journey, I beat gym leaders (effortlessly), caught shiny and legendary Pokémon (they're rare), meet the champion and even beat him! Now I'm the new champion. Nice. I really enjoyed this.

After that, I got another chance to continue my adventure. Prof. Oak, Prof. Elm's senior, gave me a ticket to Kanto, where his lab located so I can see Pokémon of Kanto region. 'I'm very lucky!' I thought. So I rush to the new region, meet new people, beat more gym leaders, catch even more Pokémon, and much more! I can't be more pleased, can I?

When I become the champion for the second time, I think my journey is over. My fairytale has reached its 'happy ending'. After all, my journey is like a dream for every trainer.

But I was wrong.

I heard that there's a very powerful trainer at the top of Mt. Silver. Great, I thought. It will be a perfect closure for my fairytale. So I climbed Mt. Silver, ready for another battle (and another flawless victory).

He beats me badly, and easily.

That's when my fairytale gets ruined. How come I, the Johto and Kanto League Champion, got beaten so easily?! I swear, I swear I'll beat him gracefully, beat him to chunks so he would beg for my mercy! I left him with hot head, stomping along my way down, leaving the silent trainer behind.

Later, I learned that his name is Red. He is Green's friend (or rival?). He's the one who disbanded Team Rocket 3 years ago. The one I've been compared by along my journey. And also, he's the former Kanto Champion. 'No wonder he's good', I thought.

I came to Mt. Silver very often after my first loss, too often for my liking. I want to beat him very badly. I'm obsessed with him (although I will never admit it). But he defeated me just as easy as that first battle.

During my, er, many battles with him, he taught things to me; like that I should treat people with more respect, even after I beat them. I knew that, but sometimes I'm too selfish to do that…

It began to be a routine. Battling Red, losing, leaving. After a while I begin to rest after battle, sometimes I try to chat with him. It's difficult, because he is VERY silent. Sometimes I ask for some advice and battle tips. Well, I admit that I adore him. Nobody, I mean, **nobody**, has ever beat me before. He has earned my respect, naturally.

Sometimes, when I'm bored, I would just go there and do nothing, just loafing around like a Slakoth. He doesn't mind, I think. I never certain of what he think, because he's always calm and silent. I sometimes came just to visit him, asking his condition in this freezing environment. He never caught cold, which I think incredible. Eventually, we became friends.

I want to visit him today, too. This is just an ordinary day. Maybe I'll challenge Red, and then I want to tell him about my last battle with Silver, my _rival_ (that's what I called him), and gave him a berry pot. Really, how can he survive up there at the top of Mt. Silver? I never saw any vegetation that could possibly be his source of food! Food must be scarce there. Or...does he eat snow? I laughed at my own thoughts. Well, I just want to make sure he eats _something_. Some berries could help, right?

I've arrived. Then I challenge him. We do the routine. I almost can see the end, I'm gonna lost again…

Strange.

I win.

I stand still, a little bit confused. I…win?

And then finally I swallow the reality. I win! Haha, I win when I don't even want to! Funny. I even kinda forget about the fairytale thing. This is a perfect ending for my fairytale! I beamed a smile at Red. Victory!

He smiled back. This is the first time I saw him smile, so I even got happier. After giving my money prize, he started to leave.

"Where are you going, Red?" I asked. Somehow I felt, if he left, I will never see him again.

Silence.

"Red?" I called nervously. Will this be the real 'ending'? I…I don't want to end this, strangely. I don't want to break the routine, even after my victory.

"You're the real champion now, Aster. My role is over," he said quietly.

"Will I…see you again?" I'm afraid. I'm afraid, he will just disappear…

He just patted my head gently, look straight into my eyes, and give me a slight smile.

"…"

And he walked away.

I guess there's nothing like a fairytale in this world.

-/-

I go to Unova today with Lance, to attend Pokémon World Tournament as the Kanto League Champion. I sit calmly, my mind already wondering to Unova.

_Will I meet him there?_

I cannot help but think about him. All strong trainers from all around the globe will gather there. He _should_ be there.

I shake my head closely. I should try to forget him, because he never appeared again after that time…

I sighed. I miss him very much.

-/-

I decided to explore this region before the tournament started. I wander around Mistralton City absent-mindedly until I bump into someone.

"Sorry! I wasn't looking! It's my fault!" Somehow, I feel familiar with that person…

"You never change, Aster" he smiled.

"Red!"


End file.
